kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dagostino
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kane Chronicles Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dagostino page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWiseOne (Talk) 23:50, May 26, 2011 Starting You just create your character page for right now; TheWiseOne is planning on making a sort of claiming page, but it's not on yet. If you want your character to follow the Path of the Gods, you have to have your character "assessed" first. I don't know a lot about the assessing quite yet, but you can ask TheWiseOne about that. GO EAT A CAKE. >:) wait! XD (Sorry it took so long to reply lol) Mostly, yes. However, there are already too many Elementals, try something else. Here are the ones available: Statuary A magician skilled in making shabti. Healer A magician adept at healing magic. Healers historically followed the path of Sekhmet, allowing them to control famine, plague, and bau[1]. Sau A sau is one who makes protective amulets and charms. Animal Charmer Presumably one who can talk to and/or control/summon animals. Necromancer Presumably magic dealing with death. Chaos Magic Desert and storm-based attacks. The Path of the Gods A specialty that has fallen out of practice since the fall of Egypt, the Kane siblings are now attempting to revive it by calling magicians with the blood of the pharaohs to Brooklyn House. In ancient times, all members of the House of Life followed the Path. Some only called upon the power of the gods on occasion, while others sought be become the 'Eye' of a god: a perfect union between god and magician. There was great risk in this, however, and if it is done improperly the host can die or even be driven mad. In other instances the god may overpower their host and literally burn them up. These tragedies are evidenced by King Tutankhamun and Cleopatra VII. In modern times, those that practice the path of the gods are persecuted by the House of Life. GO EAT A CAKE. >:) 02:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The subject is: Subject!!!! :D Yes, that's fine. Sorry for being kind of unclear. XD GO EAT A CAKE. >:) 02:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Starting Hey Dago! I'm not on very much because I'm on vacation in Minneapolis, but I check in, once or twice. So, to get started, you may create a maximum of 5 characters and only 1 trainer. To see which magics you can choose from, see my blog . It's pretty simple. Now, see Rules and Regulations for the .... well, rules and regulations. Then, if you need help setting up your character, just ask and I'll edit it. Have fun! ~ Laugh A Little, Smile a Lot, Love Always ;D 14:08, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Starting Hey Dago! I'm not on very much because I'm on vacation in Minneapolis, but I check in, once or twice. So, to get started, you may create a maximum of 5 characters and only 1 trainer. To see which magics you can choose from, see my blog . It's pretty simple. Now, see Rules and Regulations for the .... well, rules and regulations. Then, if you need help setting up your character, just ask and I'll edit it. Have fun! ~ Laugh A Little, Smile a Lot, Love Always ;D 14:08, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Levels Um, I'm not sure. If you mean: MASTER, INTERMEDIATE and INITIATE, then you have to choose one in a claim. Initiate, you'll get that one right away. Intermediate, you have to have at least one initiate. Master, you can only have ONE. Understand? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 15:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Whats the staff if Ra. I didnt delte it. Why do you think I did